This isn't me
by TheSwordHolder99
Summary: <html><head></head>Eren went away with Hanji for a few days (experimenting), away from Levi. Levi reacted, both physical and emotionally. He did something naughty, by the way ;) [ERERI/RIREN] LEMON ONESHOT</html>


**A/N: Okay, I don't own the plot. Firstly, I COMPLETELY FORGOT to add the fact that the plot is from a doujinshi (I found on instagram). The story is written by me BUT the IDEA wasn't created by me. When I fixed the error and came back to check, I found two rather long reviews scolding me and it honestly made me feel like shit because I probably gave the impression that I'm a story/idea thief. I'm honestly very sorry for this careless mistake. Anyway, thank you for reminding me. Arigatou gozaima desu.**

EREN POV

"Here you are! Eren, This is your room!" Hanji's shrill cry shot through my ears, causing me to wince. I rubbed my arms gently, trying to ease the throbbing. Hanji might not look like much, but when she pulled me along , the arm she was holding onto felt like it was being pulled out of its socket.

"Yeah... Thanks, Hanji!" I managed to put on a fake smile, I let my eyes wander around the room. Wooden walls, wooden floorboards, and a wooden table... Hanji must like wood. Or was this another one of her experiments? At least there weren't any chains though; I really don't l like being confined. The corporal had to work so hard so that I was finally allowed to sleep alone without being chained. He went as far as forcing me to stay at his apartment. I felt myself blush just thinking about the captain.

"No problem! I need you to have at least a good place to rest during our project!" Hanji's replyed swiftly

Thank God she didn't notice me blushing.

I nodded my head and gave her a salute, which she simply dismissed with a flick of her hand. Hanji insists that I treat her as an equal, but I cant get used to it. Saluting was like my second nature; quick and automatic.

Hanji was about to leave my temporary room when she paused, her eyes glinting, a mischievous grin plastered all over her face.

Oh no

"Oh and Eren, will you to agree test my theory to whether Levi would miss you?"

I groaned. Am I really that easy to read, an open-book as per usual? I like the corporal. As in love. I don't recall when these overwhelming feelings started, but since then, I have always -or tried to be- with him. Corporal Levi doesn't seem to mind though, sure, he insults me almost every day, calling me 'shitty brat', 'idiot' and so on, but I still feel that he treats me differently from the others. It kinda feels like... well... he doesn't beat me up anymore, even if I repeatedly make a mistake then he would make me pay dearly. Jean still gets the shit beaten out of him when he does stuff like miss a spot when cleaning. He even forced me, to stay in his apartment. Furthermore, he let me hug him once. But he pushed me off a few minutes later, muttering a string of profanities.

"Aw~ You're blushing! I'll take that as a 'yes'?" I'd forgotten that Hanji was still waiting for an answer.

Lowering my head to hide my madly blushing face, I gave her a small nod. I regretted that soon after though; the inhuman squeal that followed, damaged my hearing and I'm surprised that I'm not deaf yet.

I Watched Hanji's disappearing silhouette, I released a sigh of relief and then laid to rest on my temporary bed.

~.~

LEVI POV

Damn that fucking brat. Who in the world gave him fucking permission to go with Hanji for her useless experiments?! And he just barged in when we were discussing about it and said "I'll do it!" with that stupid grin of his! In My fucking room! Who said he could come in uninvited?!

... Why am I so frustrated?

"Anyway... It's already the third day. And he hasn't come back once."

"I'll be back to visit, corporal. Don't miss me too much!"

Arg! It doesn't matter! I slumped down on my couch, sighing. A colorful parcel, nicely wrapped up and placed in the corner of my room caught my attention. Hanji's irritating reminder came invaded my mind. "Here you go, Levi! Open it only at night! Understand? At night! Now if you don't mind, I'll be borrowing Eren for a few days"~ I took the parcel. Too neat to be wrapped by Hanji. What was inside?

The moment I fucking opened it I threw it across the room.

Fuck you Hanji.

Guess what she gave me.

A fucking dildo.

A black one.

It's a fucking big one too.

…

I don't like to touch myself. I avoid doing it as much as possible. Am I afraid of touching that shitty item? The dildo? Is this cowardice? The act of cowardice differs from person to person. Normal people are probably able to do this without fail. In that case, I'm weak.

I slumped back onto the couch again, thinking. It's been a long time since I last did that. I stared at the wall of my room, so clean that its almost showing my reflection. It wasn't the first time Eren commented about my fetish for cleaning. Not that I let him intentionally in my room, the fucking brat came into my room plenty of times without permission. Pestering me.

Corporal Levi... Your body is so warm... Let me hug you for a bit longer...

Shit. Why am I remembering this now? Fucking Hanji.

Your back is so smooth and slender... Amazing...

His seductive words, muttered slowly and softly went straight to my groin. I felt myself hardening. Eren, you little shit. This is your fault. I remember him running both his hands down my back from my shoulders, feeling me with his palms. His palms were so soft and warm.

So... Sexy...

I groaned and slid further down on my couch, suppressing a shiver. My boxers felt 5 times too small. I'm completely hard. Shit. Do I really miss doing this? I remained still for a moment, sighing mentally. Perhaps I really do miss this. I turned around so that my body was facing my couch, I unzipped my pants after struggling slightly with my uniform. My Recon Corps cloak, an olive green color marked with the wings of freedom, got tangled in my hands, causing me to tear it away from my neck before discarding it on the floor.

Taking a hold of my length, I pumped myself slowly, moaning softly into the couch. This isn't me... My hand was getting slicker and slicker as I grew closer to my limit, my precum leaking out as I thumbed my slit.

"Ah"

This isn't me...

Why am I doing this? For... the brat?

My other hand reached behind me unconsciously, reaching for my exposed ass. My boxers that were covering it had slid down to my knees. I felt myself stroking the area round my hole, gradually getting closer to it. I pumped my cock faster, from the base all the way to the tip, the ground below it getting wet due to my leakage. A finger entered me. I felt Eren, him putting his arms around me, feeling me...

Ah

Pain.

Pleasure.

With one final jerk of my hand, I came all over the floor in a silent scream, ribbons and ribbons of white carving patterns on its surface. My breathless gasps probably can be heard miles away, my room felt hot and stuffy. Shit, this really isn't me...

~.~

EREN POV

"What's the result, Hanji?" I crouched behind her chair, trying to decipher the rows and rows of mathematical equations on the paper. Are those normal? Not an alien' language? How in the world did Hanji calculate this? Its complete gibberish to me!

"Its fine. I just need a few more days to get a more accurate result but-" She raised her hand to stop me from interrupting "-Levi will kill me if I keep you away any longer, its already the eighth day."

I muttered a low 'fine', bowing my head to prevent her from seeing my now evident blush.

~.~

LEVI POV

Today was cleaning day. Well, everyday was cleaning day. This stupid castle was as dirty as fuck, there's no way I'm geting into that shit before it was cleaned. I was strolling around, observing Petra and Oluo grooming the horses, when Petra spoke up. "Stop being so tense, Corporal. Eren will be back soon."

"What the hell makes you think that I'm tense? I don't give a shit about that brat."

"But Corporal, you keep pacing around, messing with your hair and turning back as if to speak to someone. And you never do that, but when Eren's gone you act differently..."she proclaimed. Her reply sounded... as if she was speaking to a child who had broken his favourite toy.

"What are you, a stalker?" I grumbled, turning around and making my way to my apartment. The sun was setting already. Do I miss Eren that much?...

I took a long bath, feeling relaxed. The warm water -which was rare to get- helped to soothe my tense muscles, relieving my headache. I Felt better after my bath, and prepared to sleep when Eren came into my mind again. ARG, not again! I can't seem to get him out of my head, what the fuck is wrong with me?!

I unbuttoned my long sleeved top, running my fingers gingerly over my erect nipple. I don't need to feel my length rubbing against my boxers to know I'm hard. It's almost normal to do this every night now. Since the third day of Eren's absence. I slid out of my pants and boxers, purposefully rubbing the material against my length, causing me to shudder. This was really getting out of my hand. It's almost normal for me to touch my dick, sliding my hand from my base all the way to the tip to rub it, every night. It's almost normal for me to moan and shudder, and try my best to not moan out Eren's name by accident. It was also almost normal for me to put in a finger, though it never did get easier.

More, I need more.

The desire just kept growing.

I never knew I had been so attached to Eren's presence. Its rooted itself into my heart, and his absence is causing me to be... like this.

This isn't me…

I couldn't get off, I needed more, ah! What should I do...?

The dildo.

I felt my eyes widen, my heartbeat quicken. I released my still pulsing dick, getting off my bed. Bending down, I hissed in pleasure when I felt the cold floor touch my dick, I decided to sit on the cold surface. Ah. I grounded myself against the floor, my ass and the bottom of my length touching it, I moaned lowly the cool sensation that sent sparks through floor soon became wet and warm. I went back to my previous task, pulling the dildo out from under my bed, from its package. Laying back down on my bed, I layed down and spread my legs, rolling the dildo against my dick to wet it before lining it up against my hole.

Ah, FUCK!

I'd be lying if I said I'm not afraid, though I was feeling more excited than afraid. It feels.. Oh my fucking god! When I pushed it in slowly, my hole stretched open, I almost screamed. My length was throbbing, begging for release. I didn't touch it though, I continued pushing, filling myself. I don't think I could feel any fuller than this.

It's almost all in.

Ah!

I twisted the dildo, pleasure running through my body. My mind a blank, dulled by euphoria. "Ngnnn... Ere- Ah!" My moans and pants are uncontrollably spilling from me, my hands pulling the dildo out and thrusting it back in. "Eren! Ah!" my back arched, preparing to release when my door flung open.

"Yes Sir!" Eren rushed in, his expression filled with urgency and concern.

SHIIIIIIII-

~•~

EREN POV

"DONT COME IN SO SUDDENLY!" A pillow was slammed into my face.

"IDIOT" another pillow.

"BRAT!" a box.

I tried to shield myself from all the pillows, raising my hands in a protective stance. Muttering a string of apologies."Ow... Ah! Sorry!"

"Why are you here anyway?!" Levi sounded a bit calmer. I decided against peeping through my fingers. At least he stopped throwing random items at me, the box he threw was kinda mean.

"I wanted to see you..." I felt my face lighting up like a kettle after confessing it.

"What the hell does that mean?! You said you would come and see me but you didn't!" He yelled, sounding flustered and a little... Upset.

Upset?

"Erm sorry... Something came up..."

"Don't give me shitty excuses brat".

I gulped, giving in. My arms were starting to hurt, so I put them down.

"Well... I agreed to Hanji's request to ... S- see whether you would miss me... something really did come up, I was only released this evening and wanted to see you as soon as p- possible..."

Levi stared at me, almost expressionless.

Almost.

Except the light blush that had settled on his cheeks.

"By the way..." I continued, now blushing madly.

Levi looked at me, his eyes filled with slight confusion. Then he gasped, loudly.

He was sitting on the floor. He was sat with both his legs sprawled out beside him, giving me a complete view of his groin. And it was still inserted.

He was calling out my name just now.

My name.

No, he was moaning out my name.

Was... Levi masturbating to ... Me?

I was stunned. Levi, actually liked me? He actually missed me? Really? Oh holy shit he actually likes me?! I could have jumped for joy!

Levi likes me...

He was still frozen in both horror and embarrassment from being caught, levi didn't react when I moved closer to him.

"Doing such dirty things alone... Let me see!" I reached for him, pushing him back on his bed, before spreading both his legs wider, giving me a better view of this delicious image.

"S- stop..." He whispered, his ragged pants, his face painted scarlet. He did nothing to stop me, averting his eyes while I stared at him, devouring this image in my mind. To me, Levi was like a naked virgin, shivering like a maiden in the cold. So beautiful. I really wanted to touch him, to tease him, to make him a moaning, shuddering mess beneath me.

Amazing…

Levi really did use a dildo.

"Wow... It's in to the hilt." I commented, giving the black sex toy a gentle push. Levi's body rocked, caused by the waves of uncontrollable pleasure running through him.

"S-shut up!" Was the only reply he was capable of giving. He panted, seemly trying to get more words out.

"Does Corporal Levi really touch himself?" I mused, still slightly disbelieving this miracle.

"No! I - I admit I did touch myself, but that was because of you! It was your fault that I did something I never would do before! It felt like I was in heat, no matter how many times I got myself off it wasn't enough! That's why I used this... Thing!" He rambled on, something that I never heard him do before.

My eyes widened. Taking in Levi's unusually flustered features. He was blushing, like me, his hands fidgeting. He said... It was me who caused him to be like this... I smiled, leaning against him, our crouches touched, mine clothed though.

"I really missed you."

"Tch! don't speak like that, brat!" He still refused to meet my eyes.

"I want to be with you." I whispered against his ear, using my other hand to tilt his face toward me. I leaned forward, ignoring his surprised expression, and kissed him.

I felt Levi's body give a small lurch, his breath hitched in his throat. He kissed me back hungrily, his fingers knotted themselves into my hair. I opened my mouth to take in more of the kiss, moaning when I felt his tongue rubbing sensually against mine, teasing me.

"Let me put mine in instead, Levi~" I dragged out his name, feeling him moan against my lips. Shifting his body so that he was leaning slightly on his bed, I took a hold on the dildo, giving it a teasing twist.

"Ah! Ngnnn what th- the fuck. Eren!"

I grinned, now sliding it out of his ass. It came out with a small 'pop', and Levi was now a panting, blushing mess lying on the bed, his legs spread wide open for me to enter. His length was already very hard, precum tickling down his tip. His hole was puckered up, slightly pulsing.

I got hard right away.

I fumbled with my belt, tearing my boxers and chucked them away. I wanted to be inside of Levi. I gave myself I few strokes to wet my length, and positioned myself against him, lining myself up with his hole.

His eyes were shut, his breathing was hard. Both of his hands came below his thighs, holding himself apart for me.

Yeap, Levi's definitely sexy.

With one strong trust, I slid all the way into him.

Oh God! Oh my -

"Levi!" A moan escaped my lips."You feel so good inside... So wet and warm"...

"Ah! Arggnn Ere- n! Haah- So d- deep!" His back was arched, his toes curling. A trickle of saliva trailing down from the corner of his mouth sliding down his chin. I leaned forward, licking it off.

I reached my hands behind him, holding him in place. He shuddered. I pushed him against the wall, pulling out only to thrust back in when I turned him around, his back now facing me.

The feeling of Levi... was amazing...Levi's wall's squeezing me unpredictably. I pulled back all the way out to the tip, slamming back in.

"Yes Eren! T-there! Do that a-again" I was more than willing to obey him, thrusting into him again and again, demonstrating my terrifying accuracy. Levi's erotic moans and groans filled his now steamy room, my own moans added to the mix. The sound of skin slapped against skin was continuous, as I thrusted into Levi again and again, faster and faster.

"Eren!" Levi wined, I knew he was close, very close. I bit into his neck, sucking on the delicate skin, leaving a hickey.

"You're mine, get it? Levi, you're mine, all mine..." I began licking underside of his ear. I grabbed Levi's length, it weeping even more precum as I stroked it. I thrusted into him abusing the sensitive spot inside him. My other hand, which was pushing against the wall, now came back to rubbed at one of Levi's erected nubs, causing him to shiver.

"I'm al-already you-yours, Eren... On-only yours..." My ministrations proved to be too much for Levi, and he came almost on the spot. His cum flowing out from his slit onto my fingers, sticky and warm. I came just a second later, feeling Levi's vigorous shudders as I filled him with my cum, some leaking out of his hole, creating a milky trail down his thigh.

We both panted. Levi looked down, one of his hands covering my hand, which was holding onto his now soft length. He rubbed his hand, causing mine to rub against his dick, and I felt him hardening again...

"Hey. That wasn't even enough, I have waited for so many days." Levi's commanding voice made me smirk, urging me to mark him with another loving hickey again.

"Yes sir."

And we continued all night long, Levi spreading his legs wider for me to slam my length in, bringing blissful pleasure to both of us. Oh and a few loving kisses here and there. I can't wait to see his expression when he can't stand up tomorrow.

FINIS~

Edited by Lorenzo dragneel xx

XD


End file.
